


meet cute, make out

by distira



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distira/pseuds/distira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>exactly what it says on the tin!</p>
            </blockquote>





	meet cute, make out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betternovembers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betternovembers/gifts).



The first thing Kelley does when she decides to stay at Stanford over the summer is find a coffee shop to frequent. She's always wanted to be a regular somewhere, have the baristas know her order and when she comes in and she's also always kind of wanted to make friends with them so she can get free snacks. 

The Coupa Cafe near campus is her top choice, so once she gets back from a quick trip home to visit her family before settling down for summer classes and training, heads over, biking instead of driving because there's no way she wants to drive anywhere after sleeping in her car on the way up from Georgia. 

The coffee shop is pretty empty. Kelley takes her wallet out of her backpack, locks up her bike, and heads in. 

It smells great, like most coffee places do. Kelley grins. Then she notices the girl behind the counter, who is wearing an apron and playing idly with the ends of her ponytail and is absolutely gorgeous. She's summer-tan and beautiful and her biceps are putting Kelley's to shame, Kelley can see them peeking out of her t-shirt. 

"Hey," Kelley says, grinning as she walks up to the counter. "How're you?"

"Mm, hi, I'm good, you?" the girl says back. Her nametag says 'Alex'. 

"Oh, I'm a little tired, but nothing a medium iced coffee with room for milk can't fix," Kelley says. She leans on the counter a little and wishes not for the first time that she had bigger boobs, so this move could actually be effective. "Finished the drive up from Georgia last night." 

"Georgia?" Alex raises her eyebrows. "I thought the drive up from LA was bad," she laughs. "You just move here or something?" 

"Nah," Kelley shrugs. "I'm at school, staying for the summer though."

"Oh?" Alex asks. She bends over to fill Kelley's cup with ice. Her t-shirt rides up a little and Kelley catches a glimpse of the smooth, tan skin of her back. "Are you doing research?" 

"Not quite," Kelley laughs. "I'm taking like, one class. Mostly I'm gonna work out, train for soccer. Are you a student?" 

"Kind of?" Alex shrugs, adding the coffee to the plastic cup and putting a lid on it. 

"Oh come on, give me more than that," Kelley grins. Alex slides a straw across the counter. 

"I'm starting a grad assistantship for sports medicine," Alex explains. 

"Oh sweet!" Kelley says. "I'll be seeing you around then, I'm on the women's soccer team. Kelley O'Hara," she introduces herself.

"I figured, when you said you were training for soccer," Alex ribs, and Kelley just laughs, because she's pretty sure at this point that this is flirting. "I'm Alex. Also, your coffee is three dollars," she adds, glancing down at the coffee. Kelley pulls out a few singles and hands them to Alex. Their fingers brush, deliberate on Kelley's part, and Alex's skin is soft. Kelley wonders absently what moisturizer she uses. Kelley slips another two dollars in the tip jar when she gets her hand back. 

"I should get going," she says, putting the straw in her drink and tonguing it for a second before taking a sip. "But I'll see you?" 

"Sure," Alex says, and Kelley grins the whole way bike ride back to the apartment she's leasing for the summer. 

 

The next time Kelley sees Alex, it's a few days later and she's literally dripping sweat as she runs a set of pyramid sprints on the field inside Stanford's track. Kelley hates playing on turf, but running on it is easy 'cause it's close to the locker rooms. It makes everything feel ten times hotter, though, and she's pretty sure that she could wring out her ponytail right now. 

"Need a timer?" someone asks as Kelley walks up and down the baseline, holding her hands over her head between sets. 

"Depends, you offering?" Kelley pants, turning around and--

It's Alex from the coffee shop, wearing a tank top and a pair of spandex shorts and Kelley can see the definition in her quads and calves, damn. 

"How many you have left?" Alex asks, pulling her phone out of her bra. Kelley doesn't even pretend not to stare. 

"Two sets," Kelley says. 

"Just two? No stamina," Alex chides, and Kelley rolls her eyes. 

"I'll show you stamina," she leers, winking. 

"Sure you will, when you run three instead of two," Alex challenges, and Kelley's too competitive to say no and it seems like Alex already knows it. 

"Fuck you," Kelley groans. Alex raises an eyebrow. 

"I'll run the last one with you," she offers, and Kelley's rest time is up, so she takes off for the fifty before Alex can back out. 

They do run the last pyramid together, or rather, Alex schools Kelley, literally just puts on a sprinting clinic, and Kelley pretty much jogs it in, watching Alex stride it out and laugh at Kelley. 

"You sure you aren't a track star or something?"

"I was," Alex shrugs. "I ran at Berkeley during undergrad."

"You suck," Kelley says, flipping her off. She sits down on the turf, stretching it out, and squirts some Gatorade into her mouth. "Hey, you wanna grab dinner later?"

"Yeah, sure," Alex agrees. 

"As a date," Kelley clarifies, because she's asked out some oblivious straight girls before and she doesn't want to get her hopes up about Alex if it's not gonna happen.

"Even better," Alex grins, and Kelley almost doesn't feel the burn in her thighs when she gets up to put her number into Alex's phone. 

 

They fall into a nice routine-- Kelley works out in the mornings, naps, and then swings by Coupa in the afternoons to get coffee and bother Alex into taking her break early. Usually they make out in Kelley's car, which is really not quite big enough for them, but Kelley doesn't mind being squashed against Alex and her small tits and muscular thighs and soft skin. 

It's lazy like this, and they haven't actually had sex, but it's nice anyway. Kelley likes it, could get used to it, has maybe already gotten used to it. Sometimes she makes Alex kick a soccer ball around with her, and Alex is terrible, but it's fun anyway. 

 

Things are getting hot and heavy against Kelley's front door. Alex has her hand in the back pocket of Kelley's shorts and Kelley has her own hands shoved up the front of Alex's shirt, her fingers curling over the soft lace of Alex's bra. 

"Come in," Kelley whines, pulling back and licking her lips. Alex's hair is a little messed up and Kelley is getting wet from making out in the hallway. 

"Yeah," Alex breathes, so Kelley extracts herself from Alex enough to turn around and unlock the door. 

They make it as far as the futon before Alex's shirt and bra are off and Kelley's shorts are undone and Alex has a hand down Kelley's panties while Kelley mouths at her nipple. Alex's tits are surprisingly sensitive and Alex balances herself on Kelley's thigh, grinding down against Kelley as she works the fly of Kelley's shorts the rest of the way open.

"Pants off, lie down," Alex demands, and Kelley laughs and agrees because Alex's fingers are ghosting against her clit and she wants more. 

 

Alex stays over, and Kelley makes sure to brush her teeth when she gets up to pee early in the morning, because nothing beats morning sex.


End file.
